medicandfriendsfandomcom-20200213-history
TF Nitro Kart by LuigiPlayz Gamez
Team Fortress Nitro Kart is a idea secretly made by LuigiPlayz Gamez, he didn't tell his brothers (MarioPlayz, GMS7 and MayroPleiz) that he was working on it. (This is not part of Medic's servers or things.) Wtf does this game do? This game is basically Crash Nitro Kart's gameswap. Luigi just got the idea TF Nitro Kart from Wrath2501 to make Team Fortress Kart, but Luigi made it different and instead of a gameswap of Mario Kart, it's a gameswap of Crash Nitro Kart. "I got this idea from Wrath2501. He reacted to this video by a dead person named Kitty that makes GMOD vids and forgot his/her name, the GMOD vid starts from a Mario Kart map and Wrath said that there should be a game called Team Fortress Kart, and I don't remember exactly if it was that video." -''LuigiPlayz Gamez The Main Menu looks exactly like Crash Nitro Kart's main menu except the logo of CNK was edited (The text of "Crash" was changed to Team Fortress in color black, and the TF2 logo under it.). The game type, adventure mode, single player, multiplayer, high score, options and credits were all the same; nothing else was changed. All the tracks from CNK will be renamed, as shown to the right, Inferno Island was changed to Scunt Island (Home of Scout's) and can be able to go from 3-10 laps. Character select menu is not changed - Only the names are changed. there are a total of 9 playable characters at the start of the game (Default TF2 Classes). All the boss characters are locked- they can be unlocked. Music? All of the music and/or soundtracks will not be edited nor removed; they will all stay the same. Main Menu Theme: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FWCoI5G1fbk Characters Race Track Select & Race Tracks 3 laps, 5 laps, 7 laps or 10 laps can be selected. All of the tracks are completely renamed. # Scunt Island (Inferno Island renamed) # Jungle Hoovy (Jungle Boogie renamed) # Saxton Ruins (Barin Ruins renamed) # Damn Train Alley (Android Alley renamed) # Mann Co. Avenue (Electron Avenue renamed) # Deep Flames Driving (Deep Sea Driving renamed) # Starting Lane (Assembly Lane renamed) # TimeStop Engi (Clockwork Wumpa renamed) # Speeding Bonkway (Hyper Spaceway renamed) # Monoculus Temple (Tiny Temple renamed) # Out of bombs (Out of Time renamed) # Rocket Struck (Thunder Struck renamed) # Sandvicheor Gorge (Meteor Gorge renamed) # Oranged tower (CP_Orange for battles and races) # 4Fort (2Fort for battles and races) # Waterbad Basin (For races) #Heavy's Pyramid (Papu's Pyramid from CTR renamed) #Mystery Caves (CTR track) #Scunt Cove (Crash Cove from CTR renamed) Race Courses Terror * Scunt Island * Jungle Hoovy * Saxton Ruins * 4Fort * Skunk (boss) Bare-in * Damn Train Alley * Mann Co. Avenue * Deep Flames Driving * Oranged Tower * Bash (boss) Phenomenon * Starting Lane * TimeStop Engi * Mystery Caves * 4Fort... again. * Normie Normal (boss) Tekno-low-gee * Monoculus Temple * Out of Bombs * Rocket Struck * Sandvicheor Gorge * Engibot (boss) Merasmus' Vault * Bronze Sandvich Cup * Silver Sandvich Cup * Gold Sandvich Cup * Australium Sandvich Cup * Speeding Bonkway How to unlock the bosses HHH - Get 50 boosts as Team Defense. Monoculus - Get 50 boosts as Team Offense. Big Smoke Demo - Get squished by the Damn Train 3 times and win 1st place on Damn Train Alley. BETA Bonk Boy - Beat all of Monoculus and Merasmus' ghosts in Race Time Trial. Gaben - Win the Golden Sandvich cup. Saxton Hale - Win the Silver Sandvich cup. Merasmus - Beat Adventure Mode 100%. Intelligent Heavy - Get atleast one sapphire relic. Ninja Spy - Get 10 sapphire relics. Christian Brutal Sniper - As team Support, beat Adventure Mode using Sniper only. Pootis Bird - Win the Bronze Sandvich Cup '''or '''beat all of Monoculus' ghosts. Seeman - As team Defense, beat all the 4 bosses in Adventure mode using Demoman only. Soljiah - Beat all of Monoculus' ghosts as Soldier in Race Time Trial. Robosol - Beat EngiBot as Team Defense as Soldier. Painis Cupcake - Set ghosts using Soljiah on every track in Race Time Trial and beat those saved ghosts as Robosol. Fake Scout - As Team Offense, get 80 boosts as any class in the Team in Adventure Mode. CyborHeavy - As Team Defense, beat Engibot by playing Heavy. Meem - As Team Defense, beat Skunk by playing Medic. Nightmare Medic - Same as unlocking Meem, but beat all of the bosses as Medic. There are a total of 13 new characters after the release of the new image of TF Nitro Kart's character select, 4 re-designed character portraits, 7 doppelgangers and 4 maps. Story While in a round of Dustbowl, all the classes suddenly was taken by this weird light that came from above - before being taken by the light, Engi declares that it's just the sunlight, while Heavy declares that it's not sunlight, it's something from another universe, maybe a black hole. Engi thinks twice what he's gonna say to Heavy if he alerts him that's not a black hole, or stays quiet. Engi didn't have time to make his decision and they were all sucked by the light. Scout was scared to death that he doesn't want to die and says that he's too handsome to die, Pyro is just enjoying the journey, Soldier was not happy about being taken and instead, wants to win, Medic, Sniper and Spy were all shocked while Engi and Heavy is planning on what all of them are gonna do once they reach their destination. On an alternate universe (presumably the FF2 universe), Big Smoke Demo, Intelligent Heavy, Ninja Spy, Painis Cupcake, Christian Brutal Sniper, Soljiah, Robosol, Seeman , CyberHeavy and Bonk Boy (BETA) were also confronted by this weird light, however, Big Smoke Demo was distracted by his large food he ordered and somehow cannot see the light, Bonk Boy tries to alert Big Smoke Demo however it was too late, as they were already taken. Back in the original TF2 unverse, HHH and Monoculus look for Merasmus, but he was no where to be found. The two were also sucked by the light before they were given a chance to react to the light. Gaben, tries to fix this solution however there were no bugs found on the game whatsoever, and Gaben was sucked into the light. Saxton was searching for alligators and yetis and crafts some new weapons for the Heavy update, and when he tries to contact Gaben, Gaben does not respond as Gaben was already sucked by the light. He calls Gray Mann but Gray Mann does not answer as Gray Mann was asleep. Hale seen this light that was surrounding him, but he does not know what the light was from, so he jumped so high to where the light will take him, thus the light sucked him up. Demo was the last class remaining before he was sucked into the light, as usual, he was asleep drunken and then got sucked by the light. When Demo was awake, he was sent to this coliseum with all the others, and the other 8 classes along with Saxton, Monoculus, HHH, Big Smoke Demo, Bonk Boy and Gaben started questioning him what happened before he got sucked into the light. Demo can't even say a single thing because he was asleep at that time. While the 3 Soldier Freaks (Soljiah, Robosol and Painis Cupcake) are discussing a plan to escape the coliseum, the TF2 Universe Soldier starts noticing the three and confronts them. Soldier says "What are you three doing here, ya'll making a plan?", while Soljiah says "Yes, we are. Wanna join?", Soldier says "yes!" and joins the conversation meanwhile Demo is still asleep, Scout doesn't wanna die, Medic sees the giant chair, and the rest just sits. Scout sees a large-eyebrowish version of him, so he goes to him and confronts him, but suddenly he noticed his goofy doppelganger, Fake Scout. Bonk Boy suddenly comes out of nowhere and confronts the two. Scout says "You two are my doppelgangers?" Bonk Boy says yes. After that, a Merasmus-head was there sitting at his royal chair - discussing on how he's gonna destroy them (the nine classes) for revenge for killing him the 12,683,572th time. He has these 15 karts he stole from all of them and "upgraded" them. Merasmus says that "''the BLU karts are for the Offense Team. Fake Scout, You're joining the Offense Team. The RED karts are for the Defense team, Monoculus, You're gonna have to join the Defense Team. Saxton, Big Smoke Demo, Bonk Boy and Gaben, you're all in one team - the bosses team, Gaben will lead the way by riding on Green Karts, and for the last team, the Support team. I will lead this team. Medic, Sniper and Spy, you're all my slaves and you all have to win this. If all of you refuse to race then the TF2 universe will be destroyed, so will all of you and all of your friends." ''All of them accepts the challenge except Scout and Fake Scout, who were not ready to race and does not know how to drive. Soldier teaches them both by just stepping on the accelerate, brake, and the steer. They all go to the first world, Terror. They will race against Skunk once all the Mann Co. Keys are collected. After one of the teams win against Skunk, Skunk rewards the team by letting them visit Terror anytime however Heavy disrespects him and suddenly punches him and says "RUUUUNNN!!! RUN. I'M COMING FOR YOU!". Next stop - Bare-in. After one of the teams win all the tracks of Bare-in, they will race Bare-in's champion, Bash. After one of the teams win against Bash, Bash gets angry and sabotages one of the team's players and tries to steal the key back; Merasmus stops Bash by making him disappear and teleport him to his world. The Key is dropped. Now they will race on the next course - Phenomenon. After again, winning all of the tracks, they will race against Phenomenon's champion - Normie Normal. After winning against Terror's champion, Normie Normal, Normie quickly commands Merasmus to teleport Normie back to his world. And now, they will race all of the tracks on Tekno-low-gee. After winning all of the trophies and tracks of all worlds and Tekno-low-gee, they will race Tekno-low-gee's champion - Engibot. After a race of Engibot, he gives something to one of the teams, Australium, which secretly has dynamite inside of it. One of the team refuses the Australium and throws it away, landing on Merasmus, which makes him pissed off. Merasmus quickly sends Engibot away from his sight and quickly gets on his Zoomin' Broom to race one of the teams and says the following: "''Now you have the chance to race Merasmus' Vault and the champion of all tracks, Me. And I, NEVER LOSE." After losing to one of the teams, Merasmus struggles and sends all of the teams back to Dustbowl to quickly win the match, with only 0:20 seconds left on the time. Merasmus says that "I'll be back, FOR A REMATCH, I'LL TELEPORT YOU ALL BACK TO MY WORLD FOR A REMATCH." A''fter losing again to one of the teams on the rematch, Merasmus is very pissed and quickly gets the teams out of his sight and returns to the TF2 universe, with Soldier saying at the end: ''"You were a coward. And you'll always be one." Current bosses Monoculus HHH Saxton Hale Merasmus Bonk Boy BETA BIg Smoke Demo Gaben Engibot (Not playable) Skunk (Not playable) Bash (Not playable) Normie Normal (Not playable) Intelligent Heavy Ninja Spy Christian Brutal Sniper Soljiah Pootis bird Robosol Painis Cupcake Seeman CyberHeavy Artwork? Yes - There will be artworks for this game. Concept art and cutscenes are also available. Cutscenes need to be done in neither SFM or GMOD, I'd recommend SFM for the "Crash Nitro Kart" cutscene experience. - LuigiPlayz Gamez. Weapons All the weapons from Crash Nitro Kart are not changed. (Except the masks, Bowling Bombs, TNT Crates and Power Shields.) Homing Missiles Targets the nearest opponent in front of you, knocking them over if it hits. If you are being targeted by one, a crosshairs appears on your kart. Faster and more accurate when Juiced Up. Bowling Bombs/Loose Cannon bombs Thrown in a straight line either in front of or behind the user, and detonates either when it hits something, or when the player presses the "Fire" button again. Anyone caught in the blast radius will tumble and crash. Blast radius is bigger when Juiced Up. Team Fortress logo Masks Provides temporary invulnerability and increased speed. Anyone you touch will be knocked over. Unlike Crash Team Racing, the mask does not protect against the Engi Clock. Lasts longer when Juiced Up. Übercharge Shields Green by default, or blue when Juiced Up. Prevents damage from a single weapon or obstacle (other than Engi Clocks). You can also touch another driver to knock them over, or fire the shield like a bomb. The green one is temporary, while the blue one is not restricted by time. Pumpkin Bomb Dropped onto the track behind the user. When someone hits it, it lands on their head and starts counting down. The victim can try to shake it off by jumping repeatedly, but if they fail to do so before the end of the countdown, it will explode, knocking over anyone in the blast radius. If Juiced Up, it becomes a PumpkiTNT Crate, which explodes immediately upon physical contact. Ice Shards Dropped onto the track behind the user. The first kart to hit it (which can include the user) will freeze for a few seconds. If Juiced Up, the victim will briefly have reduced traction when they thaw out. Static Orb Dropped onto the track behind the user. The first kart to hit it will spin out. After the initial impact, the victim will be slowed down temporarily. If Juiced Up, the victim will also have reversed directional controls (i.e. forwards is backwards, left is right and vice versa). Engi Clock Makes every kart except the user spin out and be slowed down for a few seconds, during which time they cannot collect or use weapons. Will also affect those who are using a Power Shield or Aku Aku/Uka Uka Mask. Lasts longer when Juiced Up. Exclusive to races. Tornado Much like the Warp Orb in Crash Team Racing, it chases down the driver in first place, making them, along with anyone else who gets in its way, tumble and crash. If Juiced Up, it will target every driver ahead of the user one by one. Exclusive to races. Super Engine Temporarily provides a constant turbo boost for as long as you are accelerating. Faster and longer-lasting when Juiced Up. Exclusive to battles. Invisibility Makes the user invisible to both their opponents' eyes and their Homing Missiles. Lasts longer when Juiced Up. Exclusive to battles. Red Eye Missile Transforms the user into a giant missile that they can steer towards other opponents. Explodes on impact, knocking over anyone in the blast radius. Has better handling when Juiced Up. Exclusive to battles. Trivia * Bonk Boy's model was set to be BETA instead of the Bonk Helm so that he would be referenced as the Flash of the TF2 universe, explains why he can overpass the speed of all bosses, his speed is 10/7.